In His Arms
by Ulysses1
Summary: My take on what happened the night of Betty's Birthday, Episode 2.14. How did it end? What took place the next day? Gio/Betty all the way. This is my first Gio/Betty fic. My apologies for misuse of the Spanish language or English for that matter!
1. Chapter 1

Betty slipped into Henry's long, muscular arms, pulling the thin blanket over her; her mind on overload. She pressed herself back against him on the narrow couch to avoid the potential of winding up on the floor later in the evening, but more importantly, to seek safety, solace, predictability. Everything Gio was not. Henry exemplified the saying, "what you see, is what you get" and she loved that about him. He was sweet and loving and although he could be complicated at times (mostly where Charlie was concerned, or Gio for that matter), overall, he was simple. He was the color brown. Dependable and practical. She knew his likes and his dislikes. He loved her, she loved him. It was an easy equation. They fit. They were not flamboyant people. They were normal, everyday average people and anyone could see that they were right for each other. Couldn't they? She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head as the shadows of doubt lay like a wet blanket over that final thought. If they were meant for each other, why was she imagining what it would feel like to lay here in Gio's arms, versus enjoying being lovingly encased in Henry's? Was she an emotional cheater?

Gio was agitation and heart palpitations and the unexpected. Gio brought out a side of her that most people didn't. She had always taken pride in herself for being a patient person, even keeled… level headed. Gio made her a snapper, sarcastic, prickly. What was the word people used? SNARKY! She didn't yell at people on a normal basis, but she always amazed herself with her immediate reactions to his taunts. Even Henry had said something to her after first meeting Gio at Wicked and how quickly she had responded to him about picking up a trampy blonde. "Betty," he had said, "that was really unlike you to attack someone for no reason or for any reason at all." She had mumbled something about Gio being a pig and that he had deserved it and Henry had let it drop with a strange look on his face.

But tonight, tonight something different had happened. Something she had been afraid of for quite some time. She had let her guard down and let him in just a little bit more. Gio had not been like a little kid poking a stick at a monkey through its cage. He had been thoughtful, charming and oh so easy to be with. He was a true gentleman and she had actually trembled when he had extended his hand so chivalrously for her to climb up on the carriage. Tonight he had played a whole different game and yet, even she knew it was not a game. She truly sensed his concern for her happiness. He had made it ALL about her. Her throat constricted at the thought of it. It was a rare day when it was all about her and somehow he had made her birthday more special than anyone else had ever been able to do, Papi's cupcakes included. She bit her lip as she felt her heart hammer in remembrance of the feel of his hand wiping hot chocolate from her cheek. So gentle…

Her face flushed. He had teased her that day she had lied to Daniel and told him he was her boyfriend, but now, after this evening, there was no doubt in her mind that Gio would be a gentle lover and yet, based on the way he had swiveled his hips that day they had danced, he would be energetic as well. She gasped, horrified with herself and sat up abruptly, causing Henry to moan uncomfortably at being disturbed. Cautiously, she peeked over her shoulder, hoping that she might have awakened him so he would talk to her and change the track that her traitorous mind was taking. To her disappointment, Henry nestled his face into the pillow and breathed a sleeping sigh. Betty turned and slid her palm down the angles of face and leaned over to kiss his forehead. She smelled the spiciness of his cologne and couldn't help but compare it to Gio's clean fresh soapy smell. It was ironic really, that it wasn't the reverse. She loved Henry's cologne, but tonight, leaning against Gio, her face so close to his neck… Ugh! She stood up in self disgust and ran to her room to take a shower, hoping that would help steer her away from this obsession with Gio.

Betty stood under the spray of the hot shower, relieved to get the stickiness and smell of the hot chocolate off of her. She giggled as she thought of Gio trying to make her feel better by teasing her that instead of getting a new cup of hot chocolate they could just wring out her dress and save 1.95. He really had been wonderful. She still could not get over his sincerity when he told her how nice she was and how she deserved some fun. And what had she done after all he had gone through and said? She had left him, with her tail between her legs and a ridiculous good bye. Shame overwhelmed her.

EARLIER…

Betty's face shone as she lost herself in the glitter of sparks falling from the construction workers welder. She felt Gio's arm holding her lightly from behind and it felt nice, not uncomfortable. Her head fit just right against his chest. She was lost in the moment. As if on queue, and perhaps just in time, the construction worker called down to them from his perch. "Hey, lovebirds, sorry to disappoint ya, but we gotta stop, it's quitting time. You can come back tomorra if ya want."

Lovebirds? Betty panicked and immediately jerked away from Gio, bumping her shoulder into the carriage in her haste. If her eyes hadn't deceived her, he had actually turned red and coughed in embarrassment, as he reluctantly dropped his arm from around her waist.

"OW!"

Gio immediately reached out his hand to stroke her shoulder in comfort. "Oooo Betty, are you ok?"

Adjusting her glasses in a nervous panic, Betty stammered…"I'm fine, I'm fine. I… this was…, Gio, you really shouldn't have…"

Gio cut her off by extending his arm out in front of him and shook his head with his eyes closed, warding off any further comments. "Betty, please. It's ok. I told you, I wanted you to be happy and I knew that Eggy…" He held up his hands in mock defense at Betty's defensive glare. "Sorry, Henry. When Amanda told me about Henry's message…"

It was Betty's turn to interrupt, as she finally puzzled over why Gio had the message from Henry. "Wait, when did you see Amanda to get my message?"

Gio shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground. This girl was going to think he was a total sap. "I uh, I brought you a piece of birthday pie." He looked at her, waiting for a reaction, his lips pursed, his eyebrows raised.

"Pie?" She felt a flutter in her chest. "You brought me a piece of pie?" Her mind shifted to Amanda's comments about Gio liking her and she had blown it off then, but, maybe, just maybe Amanda had been right. It frightened her or did it thrill her? She had thought he just got a kick out of tormenting her. The carriage ride was one thing. He was trying to make her feel better, but the pie? He had brought her a piece of pie before he knew that Henry was blowing her off completely. Intrigued, she spoke, her voice soft, "What kind of pie?"

"Key Lime."

"Gio! How did you know I liked Key Lime pie?"

Gio shook his head laughing. "Betty. You don't think I see you drooling all over the dessert display when you come into the shop? I always have to wipe off the smudge marks from your hands and face being pressed up against the glass, right around the key lime pie." He mimicked the action of wiping a smudge from the glass.

Betty looked up at his smirking face and let her arm fly, hitting him in the arm. "GIO! You do not!"

Gio grabbed his arm in mock hurt. "Hey, hey, Laila Ali, easy, easy."

Betty rolled her eyes, a wide grin on her face. "Tsk, that didn't hurt."

"Says you!" He sobered and looked at her thoughtfully. "So Betty, did you have a nice birthday?"

His question didn't surprise her as much as the tone of his voice when he asked it. It hinted of vulnerability and hope.

"Sure Gio," she answered nonchalantly, suddenly cautious about letting him know just how much she had enjoyed it. "It was… nice." Her voice fell a little flat and she cursed herself. It had been more than nice, but something in her would not allow her to elaborate.

Gio tried hard not to be deflated. Perhaps he was wrong in thinking the spark of fire he thought he saw in Betty when he was around meant she felt a little something for him.

"Nice?"

"Well Gio, it's just that…"

"No no, Betty, it's ok. It's good, I get it." He glanced at his watch trying to hide his disappointment. "Wow, it's late. I better get Snowflake back to my cousin or she'll make the rest of my family boycott the shop." He smiled brightly, his insides twisting. "And not to mention, I am sure your family is worried about you and Henry too," he added for his own benefit, as well as Betty's. He never should have thought that he could replace Henry in her heart.

"Gio," Betty spoke hesitantly, hating herself for making him feel bad, but still unable to rectify it.

Gio ignored her and flipped open his cell phone and punched speed dial. "Hey, Uncle Hector, how you doin? I need to get a cab down at 7th Ave and 54th to head over to Jackson Heights. Yeah, yeah, thanks. Oh and hey, DON'T send cousin Manny ok? He drives like an idiot." Flipping the phone shut, he turned to Betty. "You are all set."

"Gio, I can take the train and what about you? How are you going to get Snowflake back without a wheel?"

"No train Betty. You don't need to spend the rest of what is left of your birthday on a smelly train or sitting here on the curb with me. Snowflake and I will be fine." He had walked around to the front of the carriage as he spoke and patted the horse. "Won't we Snowflake?" He kissed the horse on the nose and Betty's eyes widened; Gio had layers. "I'm going to call my cousin and have her bring another wheel, and we will be set."

Betty spotted the cab coming around the corner and realized she didn't really want to leave. "I can stay with you."

Gio shook his head vehemently as he opened the door to the cab and gestured for Betty to climb in. "No, no, I'll be fine Betty." He moved to the front door of the cab and shook the cabbie's hand, exchanging money that Betty had not even seen him pull out of his wallet. "Hey, Najam, how you doing buddy? Take care of her alright? Let me know if I am short."

The cabbie laughed and Gio grinned good-naturedly and waggled a warning finger in return. He hit the top of the cab to signal good bye and Betty frantically rolled down the window, but it would only open half way. She leaned her face towards the opening and stuck her hand out the window.

Gio looked at her quizzically and took her hand. She shook it awkwardly, exclaiming, "Thank you Gio."

He smiled, a hint of sadness in his eyes and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her hand ever so gently, causing Betty to hold her breath. "Feliz cumpleaño Betty." He released her hand and signaled to the cabby to pull away and waved good bye as the cab rolled down the street.

Najam looked at Betty in the review mirror, noticing her state of ambivalence.

"A good man that one."

Betty's head fell back on the seat in frustration, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. " I know."

_End flashback_

Betty slapped her hand against the shower wall and turned the knob off aggressively. Gio may bring out the worst in her temper, but he also expected the most from her. He believed that she could do great things and would never allow her to settle. He supported her, challenged her and went out of his way for her, not just tonight, but so many other times as well. She had behaved poorly and her father would be ashamed of her lack of manners, but no more than she was at this very moment. She owed him an apology and a real thank you and tomorrow she was going to do it.

Hurrying down the street, Betty reviewed her morning. She had almost been outright rude to Henry when he had woken her up at seven o'clock with a soft kiss on the cheek as he caressed her hair away from her face. She pondered on the reasons why and assessed that it was for a variety of factors that she didn't really want to grasp at this moment. Lack of sleep, guilt, resentment for standing her up on her birthday and for even getting Charlie pregnant for that matter and a crazy desire to see Gio as soon as possible with little to no distractions, and yes, more guilt. Henry had moped a little when she told him she had plans and that she would call him later when she was done, but he had conceded rather quickly, probably out of his own guilt that he had ruined her birthday. Her gait transferred to a run as she approached Gio's sandwich shop. She had to get this over with before she changed her mind and ran back home.

Swinging open the door, Betty's eyes widened at chaos. Rolls were spread out on every table, some sandwiches under construction and Gio was running from one end of the shop to another like a mad man, telling a handful of people Betty had never seen before what to do.

Gio turned quickly as the bells over the door rang, cursing the fact that he would have to handle a customer in the midst of the mess. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of Betty standing at the door, wringing the straps of her purse in her hands. She had never looked cuter. Composing himself, he approached her.

"Betty? What are you doing here?"

Betty panicked and motioned to go back out the door. "I am sorry Gio, I just wanted to…" She stopped mid sentence as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the door, yelling to the people in the room. "Everyone, this is Betty. She is another angel here to help."

Betty waved meekly as the room erupted in a chorus of greetings.

Gio patted her shoulder. "Great timing Betty. UNCLE SAL! Toss me another apron for the pretty lady here!"

Betty blushed at Gio's words and the feel of his fingers whispering against her neck as he placed the apron over her head and the warmth of his hands as he proceeded to grab her waist and turn her around to tie it in the back. She felt warm and tingly and utterly speechless as he grabbed her purse and hung it on the coat rack by the door and drew her towards a table where a diminutive, white haired woman of eighty or so stood layering baguettes with spinach and sautéed mushrooms. "Bisabuela, this is Betty. Betty, this is my great grandmother." Gio beamed as his great grandmother ran her hand down Betty's face and spoke appreciatively, "lindo cara"

Gio nodded his head in agreement and spoke in Betty's ear. "I am so glad you are here Betty. I am in a real bind. I had a call on my answering machine last night from a woman whose caterer got a case of the food poisoning and couldn't cater her luncheon for one hundred people today. We've got to be done by twelve thirty so we only have a couple of hours. This could be a really big break for me."

"Gio, I…" Her eyes flew open and she let out an exclamation of shock as Gio snapped her bottom with a swish of the dishtowel that had been hanging at his waist and moved away, admonishing her with his trademark grin, "No talking, get busy!" She closed her open mouth at the soft giggle from his great grandmother and the feel of plastic gloves being thrust in her hands.

The next couple of hours progressed quickly and Betty could not help but be impressed at how capably Gio handled the pressure of a last minute request and the management of inexperienced workers. She watched in awe as he moved from table to table, working with his family and friends, offering words of thanks and encouragement and whipping together side salads and tempting sandwiches. She was knocked out of her trance at the feel of a tiny elbow in her side. Horrified, she looked down at Gio's great grandmother and bit her lip hard as the older woman winked at her knowingly. This could get messy.

Clearing her throat to hide her embarrassment, she made her way over to Gio, who called out as she reached him. "Ok, people, we are done. Thank you so very much from the bottom of my heart. My assistant Betty here will help me deliver our delicious lunch to my customer and when I get back, cerveza's and wiches are on me!" Betty once again closed her gaping mouth as the cheers erupted and she allowed herself to be led out the door into Gio's van, without protesting.

Betty surveyed the inside of the van, which had changed considerably since the last time she had been in it. "Wow."

Gio looked around his van with pride. "Looks good doesn't it? My cousin Juan owns a body shop down neck and he fixed it up for me so my customers would know I was legit."

Betty shook her head. "Gio, just how big is your family?"

Gio shrugged his shoulders in response. "We stopped counting. I am not even sure who is related to me anymore and who isn't. My mom just really loves people and she always says, "the more the merrier," so we stopped worrying about who was family and who wasn't and focused more on who is always there for us, whether it is to party, mourn, pitch in or just relax and have a bite to eat or play a game of domino's."

Betty smiled sweetly and determined that Gio's family's philosophy was spot on. In fact, in most cases, Gio's approach to life was admirable, when he wasn't be obnoxious, he truly focused on the positive. He did not dwell. It impressed her. They drove the rest of the way in silence as he navigated the directions and construction around the city, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Woooo Hooooo! That was OFF THE HOOK!" Gio bellowed as they drove away in the van. He was euphoric, not just due to the bank roll of money that sat in his pocket from a very grateful client, but because he had just spent a great day with one of his favorite people, making up for the misery he had felt last night at her departure. Henry aside, he had to believe that she enjoyed his company in some way or she would not have shown up at his store this morning. He looked over at Betty, his smile bright and immediately sobered at the expression on her face. She looked miserable.

"Betty? What's up? You ok?"

"No," she answered despondently. "Stop the van."

"Betty?"

"I am sorry Gio, stop the van." Her voice rose in mild panic.

"Ok, OK, there is a little park up the road, I will pull over there."

His concern grew as he pulled over and Betty immediately jumped out of the van, her agitation evident. He hopped out of the van and watched as she paced, literally talking to herself, her arms flapping against her sides as she wrestled with her feelings.

"Betty?" he asked again, softly.

Her voice came out louder than she had anticipated. "Why do you have to complicate everything GIO!?"

Gio approached her, reaching out for her hands and Betty backed away. "Betty, I am sorry; I was in a zone. I was so psyched about what this could do for my business, that I didn't even think that you might have other plans with… with Henry."

Betty whirled on him. "What are you talking about? This is not because you made me stay. You make me feel things Gio and I don't like it!" Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched Gio's eyebrow raise and a slight grin form on his face.

"Oh yeah? What kind of things Betty?"

"SHUT UP GIO!" she responded vehemently, turning away from him, hating him and yearning for him at the very same time.

He held his hands up in defense, "Ok, Ok, I am sorry."

Betty began rambling. "I came here to apologize for last night. I freaked and left in such a hurry and I didn't tell you what a wonderful time I had and I was horrified that I had hurt your feelings because it was one of the best birthday's I ever had and I don't know if that was because I was so down about how my plans got turned around or because you were so thoughtful and charming and…"

"Ooooo, go on." Gio teased.

"SHUT… UP… GIO!!"

Gio shut his mouth abruptly, realizing his smart mouth could blow the whole thing but bursting with excitement that he was getting the fiery Betty that intrigued him so much.

Her voice lowered to the point he could barely hear her and she sounded exhausted and his heart felt heavy that she was so tormented. "You scare me."

"Why," he asked sincerely, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"You make me feel so many emotions. Anger, happiness, exasperation, frustration…"

"That's not sounding too good Betty," he teased half-heartedly.

"You make me feel special and capable and powerful and… excited." Her hands covered her face and her body trembled slightly as her emotions threatened to get the best of her.

Gio frowned, afraid he had pushed her too far. His hand reached for her wrist to guide her back to the van, but she stayed still.

Her voice was barely a whisper. "I just wanted to come back and thank you properly for last night and tell you how much it meant to me that you were there for me. That you are always there for me." She dropped her hands from the side of her face and stared at him intently.

He shuffled his feet. "Betty, I"

She stepped forward before over thinking her actions and her arms enveloped him, pulling him closer as she buried her face in his neck, murmuring her thanks. She could feel the pulse in his neck throbbing and her own heart pounded harder as his arms wound around her body and pulled her closer, her soft chest cushioned against his harder one, the muscles of his thighs pressing up against hers. Everything seemed to fit in the right place. He rocked her slightly in comfort, sensing her distress and she stayed there, allowing her shivering limbs to settle. Betty wasn't sure how long they stayed in their embrace, but what she knew was, she didn't want to leave and suddenly her future became clear. Pulling back slightly, she kissed the side of Gio's cheek and murmured as he nuzzled into her for more contact. Reluctantly, she pulled from his embrace, now knowing what it felt like to be in his arms. She looked into his expressive dark eyes and saw patience, acceptance and understanding.

"I just need to…I still love him but…"

"I know."

"I'll need some time."

"I know that too." He grinned ever so slightly.

A tear trickled down the side of her cheek and he immediately caught it with his thumb and brought it to his lips. "I'll be here Betty Suarez." He jerked his head towards the van. "Let me take you home.

She smiled as he opened the door for her and held her hand as she climbed aboard. Twenty-four was going to be an interesting year. Betty knew now, she had not stayed away from Gio because Henry had asked her to… she had stayed away from Gio because she was afraid. Afraid to wonder, to wish… That was no longer the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Title:** In His Arms- Chapter 2

**Author:** Ulysses1  
**Rating:** First and second chap- FRT. Future-FRMM  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own em, wish I owned Gio.  
**Spoilers:** Takes off after The Kids Are Alright  
**Content Warning:** I decided to expand my one shot to make this a multi-chapter fic. It is not completely in line with the current story, but I hope it stays true to the characters as much as possible. Basically, this chapter deals with the demise of Henry and Betty and the beginning of Betty and Gio. You know, "THE GUY". As always, I would love to know what you think.

Gio whistled cheerfully as he pulled away from Betty's home. Betty Suarez had hugged him on her own accord. Not because she was drugged up on some toad sperm or whatever the hell it was in that perfume bottle and not because he had pathetically asked, needing to be close to her for just a brief moment. Nope. Betty had grabbed him to her and clung, her full lips dangerously close to his pulsating neck. He knew he had had it bad for her for a while, but, something about holding her so close, with full length contact, her soft breasts pressed against his chest, her curvaceous hips tantalizing the palms of his hands as they rested there… Mmm Mmmm. She had felt better than he had ever imagined. He had always been a sucker for a girl with curves and he now knew what he had always suspected…Betty was hiding prime goods under her buttoned up dresses and bulky sweaters and knowing that, combined with his fascination with her generous spirit and vivaciousness, he was on the road to gone. He was "the guy" for Betty and in the past two days he had made a major breakthrough in making sure she knew it.

His good mood swayed as he reviewed the ride home from the park. She had been quiet on the ride back, but far from hostile. He could feel her looking at him occasionally out of the corner of his eye, her demeanor thoughtful, and, as much as he hated to admit it, troubled. That concerned him. He did not want to force her to end it all with Henry. He had to be patient. Being the catalyst for a break up could be a pretty precarious situation and he didn't want precarious. He took risks all the time, but this, this was different. He was investing his heart and when it came to girls, it was not something he did often. Guilty Betty could be really dicey. She was as conscientious as they come and dumping Henry before she was ready would overload her with too much guilt and they would be jeopardized before they even took off. He was going to have to sit tight and play his cards right.

--

Betty sighed as she plopped herself down on the kitchen chair and dialed the phone, overwhelmed that her life was suddenly feeling complicated. She was used to complicated, but usually it was due to someone else's drama and not her own. It unsettled her.

"Hi Henry," she said sweetly, happy to hear his voice, yet feeling ever so guilty for spending most of the morning with Gio, and more importantly, for actually replaying in her mind how it felt to be in his arms two minutes before she had picked up the phone.

"Betty! Where have you been? I was beginning to get worried. I thought we were going to spend time together today since I missed your birthday?" Betty rolled her eyes slightly at the tinge of a whine in his voice and immediately admonished herself, realizing she might be transferring her own feelings of guilt. She proceeded to stammer over his first question; realizing that she had not even thought of what she would tell him regarding her whereabouts most of the morning. She had promised him she would stay away from Gio.

"Oh, I, um… I had to help Daniel with something. You know him, night time, weekends, whatever, if he is in trouble, I am on call!" Her voice rose falsely at the end and her stomach felt sick. She was not a liar. 'Henry, I…"

"I am sorry Betty, can you hold a second?" Henry interrupted and muffled the phone as he yelled. "Charlie, I will be there in a moment." Sounding somewhat exasperated, Henry returned to their conversation and didn't even question Betty's explanation. "So, how about I come over in a half hour and we can go get something to eat or something? We can still try and catch the early bird special!"

"Oh, ok, sure," Betty responded with false cheerfulness. "I'll see you soon Henry."

Again, she heard the phone being muffled. "Charlie, I said I am coming! Ok, Betty, I will see you in just a little bit," he said hurriedly and hung up the phone, leaving Betty on the other end staring at the phone thoughtfully.

Henry arrived almost a half an hour late and hugged Betty to him as he spoke in a rush. "I am so sorry Betty, I just couldn't get out of there. Charlie was listening to music and it was like the baby was literally dancing in her stomach. I had to get it on video! You could see the little elbow or knee rolling across her stomach, it was…" His face sobered as he looked down at her face. She had not had time to hide her ambivalence regarding his comments.

"Oh, I am so sorry Betty. It's just so exciting and I forget that this is such a crazy situation and…I am so used to telling you everything"

Betty shook her head vehemently, her guilt from her lie earlier threatening to drown her. "Henry, it's ok. Really. I, I have to tell you something Henry."

Henry sobered at her panicked tone and moved towards the couch, her hands held in his. "What? What is it Betty."

Clearing her throat, Betty summoned her courage and stayed standing in front of him as he sat. "It's just um, it's just that I LIED TO YOU EARLIER!" She watched as Henry's eyes grew larger at the nervousness and loudness of her voice.

He spoke softly, "About what Betty?"

"Um," She dropped her sweating hands from his. "About where I was earlier. I wasn't with Daniel at all. I was with Gio."

Henry startled her as he rose abruptly, nearly knocking her off her feet. "WHAT? Betty?"

Betty reached her hand out to touch his arm and he flinched away from her. "Henry?"

"Betty, I thought I told you to stay away from that, that GUY!. He is a snake Betty, trying to slither in between us and get something, who knows what from you."

A bell went off in Betty's head, her defenses high. "He is not a snake Henry. He can be very nice… a gentleman really." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it would not be good. Henry's eyes grew even larger and his face became very red.

"He likes you Betty! How do you think that makes me feel, you hanging around with a guy that everyone says is in love with you!"

Betty's eyebrows rose and her head snapped back as the irony of his words hit her, along with the truth. She retorted back indignantly. "Henry? Are you serious? How do you think it makes me feel that you are always with Charlie, who is still in love with you!"

"She…She is not!" he cried defensively.

"She is so!"

"Well, it's different!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at her petulantly, obviously at a loss for words.

Willing herself to calm down, Betty sat in the nearest chair feeling deflated. "No, no…" She sighed. "It is not different Henry. I feel all the things you do about you and Charlie that you do about Gio and me." She wrung her hands as the truth continued to flow forth. "I hate it that I cannot have you to myself and that she will always be part of your life. I may have some kind of connection with Gio, (she ignored his flash of concern), but that doesn't mean it will last my lifetime, (her heart beat more rapidly as she questioned herself, but she continued). But you? You will always be tied to Charlie because you are bringing a living, breathing human being into the world that needs the love and comfort of both parents! And…and I don't begrudge you that Henry. You deserve that and your baby deserves that!" Her voice dropped to a whisper as a huge lump formed in her throat. "But I hate it. It tears me apart every day and I keep fooling myself that us staying together is going to work." A tear escaped her eye and splashed upon her hand that lay in her lap, followed by another. "Because, I am not sure I am strong enough for that and I think deep down, I know that the right thing for you and Charlie is to have the space to at least see if it can all work out."

Henry knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Betty, it won't work."

She shook her head as she spoke pleadingly. "But it might. You were in love with Charlie and when you were separated, you fell in love with me! Maybe space between you and your loved one is not the best thing?"

He stood up in shock. "Betty, I…"

Betty's voice came out dull, her heart heavy and twisted. "Henry. Think about it. I am twenty-four years old and my own father does not want me to leave him even now. You are not going to want to tear yourself away from that baby, even if it means coming to see me."

Henry's next words were bitter, almost venomous. "You just want to hang with Gio. Get me out of the way. Out with the old, in with the new, isn't that it Betty? Just because he showed you a good time on your birthday when I was taking care of Charlie?"

Tears sprang to her eyes at the injustice of his words and his gullibility where Charlie was concerned. "How could you say that; you aren't even listening to me!" Her temper rose as he once again faced her with his arms folded in front of him, his chin set. It exhausted her. She closed her eyes, shutting him out of her sight. "I am tired Henry."

Betty heard his retreating footsteps and a strangled cry erupted from her throat as the front door opened and closed with an abrupt snap. Slowly she opened her eyes and surveyed the room. He had actually left her without so much as a good bye. She stood up and felt the trembling in her legs as she frantically ran up the stairs and threw herself on her bed and sobbed well into the night.

--

Gio stood in the doorway of Betty's bedroom surveying the damage that had been inflicted over the past few days. He had been worried about Betty when he hadn't seen her at Mode, but had not expected something like this. They had said she was sick and he had assumed it was true until he got the phone call. It was dark and musty, tissue boxes and tissues were strewn practically from one end to the other and in the middle of it all, lay a tangled haired ball of sleeping misery. He had to smile that even in her time of drama, Betty still made sure she wore her retainer.

He felt the cool palm of Hilda's hand on his shoulder. "Ohhh, Gio, she is going to kill me for calling you over here, but Papi and I could not think of anything else. She hasn't spoken a word to us since the other night, has barely eaten and we just couldn't seem to get through to her. We figured you always have the knack for riling her up so…"

Gio turned and looked at Hilda. "She's been that bad huh? Who knew egg salad could be such a chump?"

"Uck, I know riiiight?" Hilda shook her head in agreement. "Look, I have to go Gio, I have a client waiting downstairs. "I'll check back with you soon."

Gio nodded silently and stepped over a pile of tissues to abruptly pull up the shade, letting rays of sunshine beat directly down on Betty's sleeping form. She didn't budge. He cleared his throat and sang at the top of his lungs, making his voice as nasal as he possibly could. "UNBREAK MY HEART, SAY YOU LOVE ME AGAAAAAIIN…"

He jumped back as Betty sat up immediately and stared at him with anger and horror. Her arm extended and she pointed to the door. "GET OUT!" she said through teeth hindered by the metal attachments.

Gio widened his stance, folded his arms in front of him and grinned slightly. "I am not going anywhere Suarez until you get your sorry butt out of that bed." His grin grew a little wider as he watched Betty flop down on the bed and cover herself completely with the covers, blocking him from her sight. Unfazed, he continued… "UN-CRY THESE TEARS, I CRIED SO MANY NIGHTS… OOF!" Gio pulled the pillow from his face to see Betty stomping towards him, her hair in shambles, her head gear removed, and her face mottled with rage. He wondered if she realized that her pajama's were slightly see through and opened his mouth to ask as she poked him hard in the chest.

"I said GET OUT!"

"From what I hear, that is what everyone's been saying to you. Get out from under those covers and come into the light." He tilted his chin and looked back at her questioningly. He was not prepared for the shove that sent him backwards over a pile of pillows, landing him flat on his backside. He sat for a moment and watched Betty flounce out of her room. He caught up with her just as she was entering the bathroom and stuck his foot in the door as she tried to slam it shut.

"What? GIO!" Betty pushed the door harder against his foot and he winced, thanking himself for choosing to wear boots that morning.

"You takin a shower?"

Betty shoved the door against his foot again. "THAT, is none of your business."

Gio pushed his way into the bathroom, ignoring her scream of outrage and reached his hand into the shower to turn it on. He opened the door to the linen closet and grabbed a fresh towel and pushed it forcefully into her chest, secretly loving the fire he saw ignite in her eye. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You need one Suarez."

Before Betty could react and smack him, as he knew she wanted to, he was back out the door and popped his head back in. "Don't make it too long; the people at Mode are falling apart without you and I have to get back to work. You've got till twelve Betty." He jumped out of the way and closed the door quickly as a jar of hand cream sailed towards him, crashing against the wood versus his face.

Betty sauntered down the stairs, more than an hour and a half later at one o'clock, expecting Gio to be completely gone. Her step faltered as she turned the corner and saw him sitting at the kitchen table with her father and Hilda, talking softly, drinking coffee and eating sandwiches. She turned on her heel to run back up the stairs and was surprised by Gio's agility as he leaped up the stairs ahead of her and blocked her path.

"The door to the rest of your life is that way."

Betty looked at him in disgust. "Shut up." She motioned to go to his right and immediately countered to pass him on his left, but he was there.

"Gio!"

"Betty!" he mimicked.

She made another attempt to pass him and he once again thwarted her. Slapping her hands against her thighs in frustration, she pivoted and headed back down the stairs.

Gio clapped his hands behind her. "That's my girl!"

Betty rounded on him, her eyes blazing, her heart racing slightly at his comment. "I am NOT your GIRL!"

Gio countered with a laugh, holding his hands up in mock defense, expertly hiding the tinge of hurt he felt at her words. "I know, I know. Don't get your panties in a twist." He gestured towards the table. "Go have a seat Betty, have something to eat. I brought you a sandwich with some purple tomatoes."

She rolled her eyes and began to say she wasn't hungry when a loud traitorous growl roared up from her stomach. Sighing in disgust, she headed towards the kitchen table and sat down with a thump, glaring at her father and sister, who sat valiantly trying to suppress their smiles as Gio winked at them behind her back.

The ride to Mode consisted of a frosty silence from Betty as Gio whistled loudly to the songs that played on the radio infuriating her further. He had not said a word to her while she was eating and had sat conversing with her father and sister about Obama and Hilary. She had tried not to listen, but she couldn't help but be impressed at how much he knew about both campaigns. After lunch, he had jerked his head towards the door indicating that she should follow him and she had stood there defiantly until Papi and Hilda had pushed her out the door. The only thing he had said to her the entire way was "Buckle up." She had been right when she wrote that note. He was arrogant and smug and…

Gio stopped the car with a squeal of the brakes and leaned over Betty, causing her to flinch and push herself towards the back of the seat. What was he doing? His forearm whispered lightly against her as he reached for the door handle and pushed open the door. She felt warm. He grinned and eyed her out of the corner of his eye.

"It sticks. This is where you get off Mode girl."

Betty looked out of the van quizzically. "We are three blocks away."

"I know. But, now you are on your own. I just wanted to get you out of the house. It's your call if you want to actually go back to the office. Go see a movie, go window shopping, go to Caldara's Bakery and get yourself a nice donut or go back into the office and be that strong, spirited person we all know and love."

"Gio," she said hesitantly.

Gio hated the lost tone in her voice, but once again masked his concern and looked impatiently at his watch, tapping the crystal. "Gotta make more wiches Betty."

Betty frowned slightly. She didn't want to leave him. She felt protected. "Oh! Right. Um, ok. Bye Gio." Once again, her pride would not allow her to say a proper thank you. She slipped out of the van and closed the door and stood looking at him. He put two fingers to his brow, saluted and drove away. Betty stood for a few moments, turning in circles, weighing her options. She breathed in deeply, pushed her glasses back up her nose, straightened her back and made her way towards the Mode building. As she passed through the ominous glass doors of the building, she was oblivious to the white van parked on the adjacent corner and the smile of relief that crossed the face of the driver.

--

Her foot tapped repeatedly against the tread of the carpet under her desk as did the pencil in her hand against the hard surface of her desk.

"God Betty, would you stop that? You are ruining my mid day beauty nap."

Betty looked up, startled, to find Amanda sitting on the side of her desk, a la Gio, filing her nails and cracking her gum.

"You are sooo pathetic," she drawled. "You need to stop pining over…"

Betty glared at her. "I am not pining over Henry!" Her voice rose shrilly.

Amanda snorted. "Who said I was talking about Henry? Henry's old news honey, he has been gone for more than a month. I'm talking about sandwich guy."

"What? Gio? Please Amanda." She scoffed, hating Amanda's directness and intuitiveness all at the same time.

"Oh come on Betty, tell the all knowing Amanda everything. You don't think I see you staring at him as he walks around the office, handing out his salami?"

"Tsk."

"OOOO, did I hear someone mention salami?"

Betty groaned as Mark sashayed up to her desk, shoving Amanda over with his hip and sitting next to her.

"Spill." He whispered conspiratorially.

Amanda was only too happy to oblige. "Well, from what I can gather, sandwich boy is digging poncho pathetic here, but is playing it kind of cool since she was all maudlin over hot body wasted on the deserting nerd. So, I have been watching Betty think that she is playing it covert in hiding the fact that she is totally panicked that he is kind of ignoring her."

"He, he is not ignoring me! He talks to me!" She shook her head at her own defensiveness over that particular statement versus Amanda's other digs.

"Oh really?" Amanda grinned at Mark and pulled out her cell phone. "Take a look at exhibit A counselor." Betty immediately stood up and leaned over Mark to look at the pictures on Amanda's cell phone. Her jaw dropped as she saw herself in a variety of pictures staring after Gio's retreating form. What surprised her more was the slight grin that played across Gio's face. It was true. Gio had been friendly, but much more reserved. He didn't stop by each time he was in the office and when he did, he never stayed long, claiming he had to get back to work. She had been obsessing over the change for the past two weeks. She wasn't even sure when the hurt of losing Henry dissipated and her daydreams of being with Gio began, but she felt ready to make some kind of step with him and now he barely seemed interested. Was he in it just for the chase? Her stomach churned at the thought.

Mark and Amanda giggled at the look of outrage on her face. "Oooo, you know," Mark clapped his hands, "I think I just saw him downstairs with Christina. She was buying like a jillion sandwiches claiming she is eating for two now." He crossed his eyes and blew out his cheeks mockingly and Amanda broke into a fit of laughter. "Maybe we can call him up here so I get to see the show."

Amanda nodded her head vigorously and reached for the phone. Mark nudged her side. "She's gone."

Gleefully, Amanda dialed the phone anyway and spoke to the person on the other end. "Stall him. Operation get on with it already is on!" She hung up the phone and slapped hands with Mark. "We are sooo good."

"You know it," he responded smugly.

Betty punched the elevator buttons and let out a grunt of dissatisfaction at how long it was taking. Fearing she would not make it downstairs in time to catch Gio, she wrenched open the stairwell door and took the stairs, two at a time. She was breathless when she reached Christina's room and found Gio tapping his foot as Christina hemmed and hawed over what type of condiments she wanted on her sandwich. "What is going on?" she demanded in between pants.

Gio turned around slowly a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Hello to you too Betty. I am selling sandwiches to a very undecided customer." He turned and gave Christina a wink. "That is what is going on."

Christina looked at Betty and bit her lip to stop the smile that threatened to overcome her at her friend's aggressive posture.

Hands on hip, her head held high, Betty confronted Gio. "I need to talk to you Gio."

"Ok, but I need to finish making my customer her sandwiches. You don't want to keep a pregnant woman waiting." He turned back to continue preparing Christina's sandwich as he spoke. "When my mom was pregnant with Nella…"

Betty tapped her foot and groaned loudly as she saw Mark and Amanda come around the corner. She did not need a full blown audience for her confrontation with Gio. She looked around the room and made up her mind.

"I need to talk to you now!"

Grabbing Gio's wrist, she yanked him towards the shoe display, pulled up a shoe only to find the secret door remained closed. Frustrated, she lifted another shoe with the same result.

Smugly, Gio questioned. "You want me to help you pick out shoes? I really don't think those are your style Betty."

Betty rolled her eyes, ignoring the snickers that came from Amanda and Mark.  
"Christina!!" Help!"

Christina made a move to help, but Amanda stepped forward first. "Oh, all right," she huffed. "I changed the shoe that triggered it to open. Too many of those skanks from distribution were taking advantage of my mother's secret SEX room." She smiled wickedly at Betty's horrification as Gio raised his eyebrows and spoke.

"Sweet!"

As soon as the door began to open, Betty slipped through and yanked Gio behind her. Amanda trailed behind him and cried in outrage as Betty placed her free hand over her face and shoved her back the other way. "OUT!"

The door swung closed and Betty reared on Gio, ignoring Amanda and Mark's muffled catcalls. "What is going on with you Gio!"

He spread his arms out to the sides. "Me? Nothing. Just doing my job, living my life."

He was going to make this hard. "Ok," She winced at the tremble she heard in her voice. "What is going on with you and me? You are acting weird! You barely even talk to me and when you do, . .when you do, you make an excuse that you have to get going. And…"

"Oooooh, I get it." Gio's smile was wide and Betty felt the strong urge smack him. "You miss me."

"I!" It was on the tip of her lips to deny it and she shocked herself by what she said next. "I do."

Gio's smile grew wider, but he still stayed silent. She may miss him, but did she want him?

Betty's voice was small. "I thought you liked me and now I am not sure if you are just one of those guys that chases girls for the thrill of the chase and then moves on when the girl starts to like him." Her brown eyes were large as she looked at him for some kind of answer.

He stepped forward slightly, his own eyes expressing surprise that she felt that way. Softly, he responded, "You think that of me?"

Betty slapped her hands against her sides. "Well, I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore." Her heart pounded as Gio stepped closer and took her hands in his. "I haven't moved on from you Betty. I just thought it was best to give you some space after Eg… Henry left. Truthfully? I didn't want you to blame me for causing you and Henry to be no more, because I wanted to be in your life. "

Betty bit her lip, as Gio's thumbs caressed the backs of her hands as he spoke. Maybe her palms didn't sweat like they had with Henry, but he made her entire body feel like jelly.

"You didn't. I know that there were a lot of things about Henry's and my relationship that ultimately caused our split- Charlie and the baby primarily. But, I don't know, for some reason I was always aware of you."

Gio pulled her even closer so her breasts lightly touched his chest and her thighs met his. His eyes glinted. "That's because I am sexy."

On autopilot, Betty responded. "No you aren't."

He raised his eyebrow and laughed. "Yes I am. You think I am."

Betty's mouth feel open slightly as she contemplated her response and Gio seized that moment to lean his head forward and kiss the fullness of her bottom lip, silencing anything she may have been about to say. Betty whimpered as he dropped her hands and slid his hands around her waist, pulled her closer and placed another tender kiss on her top lip. She wasn't sure what excited her more. The warmth of his hands infusing through her body or the slow homage his lips were playing to her mouth. Thorough was a good word for Gio. She had loved kissing Henry, but this… this held the promise of so much more, thrilling her and scaring her at the same time.

Gio pulled his head away slowly and gazed into her eyes that stared back at him, dark, heavy lidded, a hint of fear.

His voice was deep. "You ok?"

Betty nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak. She slid her hands up his forearms, where they had been resting and reveled in the tingling sensation she felt as her hands whispered over bulge of his biceps, his muscles so different from Henry's. His shoulders were broad and strong and her heart pounded faster at the look in his eye when her hand slid up his neck to feel the thick bristles of his hair. His hand slid to cup her cheek and Betty actually felt her knees buckle as Gio stroked his thumb across her lips. She felt the urge to pull it into her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise that she would even think such a thing.

Gio smirked as he watched a myriad of expressions cross Betty's face and he knew then what he had always wondered. Sex with Betty would never be dull. He blew out a breath, processing that this was the moment he had been waiting for since the day he met her and she had given him a ration for not putting enough sun dried tomatoes on her sandwich. Waiting no longer, he pulled her to him forcefully and covered her lips with his own. The fullness of her mouth intrigued him and he breathed deeply as he reveled in how soft her lips felt against his. Tilting his head to the side, he deepened the kiss, lightly flicking his tongue against Betty's. She pressed into him harder, almost as if she had fallen forward and his groin tightened at the feel of her tentative tongue against his. His hands ached to cup her bottom or her breasts, but he knew slow was the only route to go with Betty. Instead, he opted to run his hands through her hair, holding her head towards him so he could take full advantage of her mouth.

Betty's stomach swirled and her heart hammered in her chest. The intensity of their kisses continued to build until she had to break for a breath. Begrudgingly, she pulled away slightly and leaned her forehead against his. Her breathing was labored and she felt almost giddy to hear Gio's deep breaths mixing with her own. They both opened their eyes slowly and smiled intimately at each other.

"That was nice," Betty said simply.

Gio kissed her softly, grinning against her lips. "Nice? That was rockin Betty." He kissed her again, slower, more sensuously. "I knew there was more to you than meets the eye."

"Tsk," she smiled and rolled her eyes sheepishly.

Gio hugged her to him tightly and kissed the tip of her nose, her forehead and both her cheeks. "You are cute Betty Suarez."

Betty giggled self consciously and then asked the question that had played in her mind ever since the day Amanda had told her that Gio had a thing for her. "Why me Gio?" Her voice was soft, puzzled. "Why not my sister? She is sexy, pretty, dresses really nice." Betty wasn't sure why she brought up Hilda, but she still could not process why a guy like Gio would be interested in a girl like her.

Gio jerked his head back slightly at her question. "Yeah, I know," he agreed, causing Betty to freeze slightly in his arms. "Oooo, did I just sense some jealousy," he teased.

"NO!"

He grinned and pulled her back, kissing her quickly in reassurance. "Why not you? Your sister is alright, but she is no you. You are smart, feisty, caring. You've got layers Betty and not just in your clothing choices," he quipped. He laughed as she stuck out her tongue and then became serious as he continued. "You are always looking for the good in others, always helping them… so selfless. From the moment I saw you, I was drawn to you, even though I didn't know it at the time, but I found myself seeking you out each time I came into the office. You are fun and vivacious and I feel good when I am around you, Betty. Even when you are yelling at me. Which you do a lot by the way."

Betty opened her mouth to respond and once again, Gio stopped her with a quick kiss. "Oh and I forgot, I am convinced you have a killer rack under those sweaters you wear." He grinned lecherously and Betty swatted his arm, her face turning purple. "GIO!"

"See. Yelling." He waggled a finger in her face and she giggled.

"Alright Betty Suarez, right back at you. Why me?"

Betty scrambled. She had not expected him to counter, but she should have known better. Gio was all about challenging. She stammered, her face turning slightly red at the thought of actually telling him what she liked about him. "I, I don't know." Nervously, she fiddled with her glasses, pushing them up her nose and tried to escape his embrace.

He held her tighter. "Oh no you don't. So what was it?" He nuzzled his face into her hair and teased in her ear. "The arrogance thing? That is what first drew you to me right? You know I read that Phil Roth book cover to cover, TWICE, so if it was that, the man's a genius."

"Eww!" Betty pushed at him and he stumbled backwards laughing, losing his grip on her, giving her time to collect her thoughts.

Gio clapped his hands, continuing on with his banter. "Oh, I know, it was my ass. You liked watching me walk away didn't you? That is why you always called me for sandwich deliveries!" He approached Betty again, a glint in his eye.

Betty laughed despite herself, her limbs almost trembling in response to his devilish smile. "NO!"

"No?" Gio turned to look at his backside feigning hurt. "You don't like it? Cuz, I had you pegged as an ass woman Betty." He reached his hands out to grab her by the waist and she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"You give me stomach cramps!"

Gio stopped; his expression sardonic. "Stomach cramps? You like me because I give you stomach cramps? There's that prolific writer in you again." He sensed her ambivalence and slid his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand in his, striking a dance position. Slowly, he swayed his hips and she followed; her body relaxing as Gio led them expertly without any music. He let her adjust to the dancing and spoke softer, his cheek against hers, his intrigue piqued. "So why stomach cramps Betty Suarez?"

Betty took a deep breath and slid her hand up his back as he swayed seductively against her until she reached his hairline. Once again, she rubbed her palm up and down the short bristles of his hair and watched entranced at the change in Gio's face at the contact. Tentatively, she began, ignoring the stomach cramp question, "I liked your hair, the way it fell across your forehead…"

"Mmm nice, I'll have to grow it back just for you." Gio closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her touch. "Go on."

Betty felt emboldened. "You have really nice eyes. Really expressive and, and… DARK. And then there is that dimple in your cheek." She bit her lip. She was sounding like she was a swooning high school girl.

Gio shook his head, smiling. Was his Betty all about looks?

"But most of all, I like talking to you. You make me feel like I can tell you anything. You are like some kind of truth magnet Gio. When I am with you, I just say what is on my mind and even though you tease me, somehow you always make me feel special, better than I am."

"You are special Betty. Is that why I give you stomach cramps because you find that hard to believe?" He spun them around in a circle.

She shook her head vehemently and stopped them abruptly, her fingers clutching his biceps and let it fly, "You scare me sometimes! Henry and I were goofy and geeky, and… and… SAFE, but you push me. You push me to be more and to feel different things and I am so much more inexperienced than you!"

"Ohhh, it's the gentle lover thing isn't it?"

Betty's face flamed and she covered her face with her hands. "Don't tease me Gio! Not about that."

Gio instantly felt bad. He was not dealing with your everyday flirtatious girl here. She was very mature in many ways and regardless if she had been with Walter or Henry intimately, she was still innocent by nature. He pulled her hands away from her face and spoke earnestly, "Betty, Betty, Betty, I am sorry. I am sorry. So sorry. I am not making fun of you. I was just trying to make you laugh." He kissed her softly, sweetly, a whisper of a kiss, as his hands rubbed up and down her arms, coaxing her to calm down. Placing another kiss on the side of her mouth, he spoke seriously, "I have a confession to make Betty." He looked into her eyes intently, making sure she was listening. "When that time comes… when you are ready… you won't be the only one with stomach cramps. I will be right there with you. Crampin… Freakin… And you want to know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because you are "the girl" for me Betty. "THAT girl," he emphasized.

Betty's stomach flopped over and she felt herself fall a bit more for the man in front of her. "Oh Gio!" Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him to her and kissed him for all she was worth, finding an extreme exhilaration in being the initiator and from hearing him groan. Gio returned her kisses with fervor, both of them oblivious to the door opening behind them until they heard a chorus of claps and cheers emanating from the obvious crowd that had gathered with Christina, Amanda and Mark. Always the showman, Gio waggled his eyebrows at the crowd, while Betty blushingly waved and turned to him jerkily, "Ok, um, I'll see you later."

"You know it." He laughed as she made a beeline through the crowd as he sauntered back over to his sandwich cart to find much of the food gone.

"Next weeks sandwich prices just went up people!"

He smiled good naturedly at their responses and whistled as he pulled his cart onto the elevator. Going UP!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

**Title:** In His Arms- Chapter 3

**Author:** Ulysses1  
**Rating:** Movin on up towards M

D**isclaimer:** Don't own em, wish I owned Gio.  
**Spoilers:** Takes off after The Kids Are Alright  
**Content Warning:** 3rd chapter, which is basically a real short, complete ball of fluff as I set up for the first date, but I was in the mood to think about our favorite couple.

Betty stared at her computer screen, completely engrossed in proof reading Daniel's letter from the editor in front of her. As she made a mental note to once again remind him to use spell check, she shivered slightly at the whisper of a hand that briefly caressed her shoulder and the soft pads of masculine fingertips that lightly tickled the side of her neck. A week had passed since she had pulled Gio into the secret sex room and conflicting schedules had made it very difficult for them to get together to even talk, let alone go out on a date. It was publishing time at Mode and Daniel was more frantic than usual and on top of that Mrs. Meade had asked her to try her hand at another article and that meant, her time was not her own. However, since then, Gio did not come into the Mode building without touching her in some way; brushing up against her as she talked to Amanda at the front desk, whispering hello in her ear as she talked on the phone, standing close enough on the elevator for their shoulders and thighs to touch when it was only occupied by two other people besides themselves… It unsettled her for a variety of reasons; not only because it distracted her, but primarily because she found herself anticipating his visits more than she ever had. She looked up to catch his eye to find, disappointedly, that he was already engrossed in delivering sandwiches to the marketing team on the other side of the wall, a small sexy grin upon his face. He really was incorrigible. She hastened to finish proofing Daniel's letter for the twelve pm deadline, vowing to catch up with him before he made it down to Christina's floor.

Gio pushed his sandwich cart slowly towards the elevator, casually glancing over at Betty's desk wondering where she might be. She had been so busy over the past week, he had had barely an opportunity to speak more than a few words to her, let alone ask her out on a date. He had to tide himself over by teasing her a bit. There was nothing he loved more than getting a rise out of Betty Suarez and so far he had thoroughly enjoyed the pretty color of pink that appeared on her cheeks whenever he made contact. As if on cue, a hand reached out from the supply closet and yanked him in, the door clicking shut behind him and his captor. He pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows at the decidedly agitated female across from him.

He crossed his arms in front of him cockily. "Betty," he reprimanded, "you really should act a little more professional don't you think? This is the second time in a week you have hauled me into a secluded room, although I have to admit the other one had a lot more ambiance, really set the mood." He winked and smiled to himself at the slight flare of her nostrils, but was completely unprepared for the slap in the chest.

"Gio! Look who is talking!"

"What?" he feigned innocence.

"Every time you come into the office you find some way to touch me and…" She faltered for words.

"And?" he questioned.

"aNNND," her voice rose. "And I don't know, you are always touching me and it is distracting Gio!"

He answered; his tone matter of fact. "You are touchable."

"What?!" Betty once again felt the heat in her cheeks that was so often present when in his company, which increased as he stepped closer.

"You shouldn't look so soft."

"I…" She swallowed hard as he stepped closer, his eyes crinkling at the corners, his deadly dimple in full display.

"Smoooooth."

Involuntarily, Betty stepped back causing Gio to once again arch his brow. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so her face was inches from his.

"And you smell good too."

The deep timber of his voice intrigued her; his distinct inflections saying so much more than the simplicity of his words.

"Uh, thanks and it doesn't even contain toad venom!" She rolled her eyes as she admonished herself for being as un-sexy as possible.

Gio smiled softly, his eyes staring at her lips and nodded his head towards the shelves behind her. "Well thank God for that or you might be throwing that broken printer over there at me versus kissing me."

"Tsk, but I am not kissing you. OH!" Light, meet dim bulb Betty, she chastised silently. Leaning forward she pecked Gio on the lips and pulled back slightly, biting her lip.

She giggled as Gio looked at her sardonically, shaking his head, but made no move towards her, signaling that the ball was still in her court. Betty replayed the feelings he had elicited over the past few days with his simple touches and realized just how much she had wanted to feel his lips against hers again. Eyes wide, she slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer, covering his lips with her own. She was surprised to find his dark brown eyes staring back at her, a hint of a smile in their depths. A soft murmur escaped her as she made contact, but she completely pushed her surprise aside as Gio moved his lips against hers and captured her bottom lip with a sensual tug. She smiled faintly against his mouth and flicked her tongue ever so slightly in the gap she found. His hands tightened at her hips and pulled her towards him as his own tongue teased her back. Winding her arms around his neck, Betty marveled at her own need to be as close to him as possible until she felt Gio's hands caressing up and down her back, each swoop coming closer and closer to her bottom. Every nerve ending was alive and she found herself wishing fervently that his hands would actually make the contact rather than pulling back up again at the last moment as if he had a second thought. Betty was not sure when she had ever felt so warm when kissing someone and the intensity of the moment emboldened her. She captured Gio's tongue and sucked on it, her head bobbing in a to and fro motion. Gio's reaction was visceral. His hands slid towards her ribcage, dangerously close to the underside of her breasts and he pushed her back towards the shelving unit, the lower half of his body pushing forcefully against hers. Betty let out a whimper as she felt the cool metal of the shelves against her back and the obvious hardness in Gio's pants through the thin fabric of her dress. Her sucking increased in intensity.

"Ok! Wow, Betty!" Gio exclaimed, his breathing labored as he pulled away abruptly at the sound of the supplies rattling slightly behind her and intense throbbing in his pants. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath, willing himself to regain control, which was quite difficult.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He pulled his head up in shock at her words and stared at her incredulously.

"What? Hell nooooo." Shaking his head vehemently, he kissed the column of her neck and enjoyed the pulsing beat he found there and then placed a soft kiss of reassurance on her parted lips.

"But…"

Gio placed a finger on her lips to silence her and hung his head, breathing in deeply, talking silently to his anatomy.

"No, no. Trust me Betty, it was all goooood." He looked back at her and grinned infectiously. "Real gooood."

Betty tried not to show her smile of self satisfaction and looked down, only to quickly avert her eyes in shock. Gio was more aroused than she had thought.

He chuckled at the look on her face and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Pepe' will calm down in a minute. In fact," he grabbed her shoulders and moved her away from him, "he will calm down much faster if you are over there."

Betty distracted herself by taking in the stock on the shelves, but couldn't stop herself from asking, a giggle in her voice, "Pepe'? Does he have a Mexican accent?"

Gio's voice was deep and he looked at her intensely. "He does if you want him to Betty."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, not only from his words, but from Gio's hands on her back pushing her towards the door. "Gio?"

"I think it might work better if you left the room." He stopped pushing forward and turned her towards him quickly and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "But, you have to promise me we will go out Saturday night."

Betty shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Ok. I'd love to Gio."

Gio clapped his hands once loudly. "Yes!"

Betty heard a noise outside the door and immediately shooshed him, knowing she would be the talk of the office if she was found in the supply closet.

"Oohhh, right. Sorry! Here let me do recon." Gio opened the door a crack and peeked out. His grabbed Betty's arm and pulled her towards the door murmuring softly as he guided her through the opening, "We can go to Armondo's on thirty-seventh."

"Oooo!" Betty squealed slightly at the news before she realized that she was in the hallway, the door shut behind her. She looked furtively both ways to see if anyone had heard her and jumped as she turned to her left and was face to face with Daniel.

"Did you say something Betty?"

"Oh, me? No. I, my stomach growled a little bit." She motioned jerkily towards her belly, ignoring Daniel's grimace that it was too much information. As she spoke, she felt the door begin to open behind her and she reached her hand back and yanked it shut, holding the door handle tightly so Gio could not turn it again.

"You ok?" Daniel asked, per usual his voice tinged with concern and pre-occupation at the same time.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she sing-songed, raising her voice just a little higher. "I don't know what is wrong with this supply room door Daniel. I might have to have someone look at it." She immediately breathed a sigh of relief as Gio stopped tugging on the other side.

Daniel looked at the file in his hand. "Ok, you do that Betty. When you are done, can you come to my office and talk to me about your suggestions about my letter?"

"Sure!" she answered overzealously.

Daniel made to move away and Betty breathed a sigh, only to choke it back when he stepped back towards her to whisper conspiratorially, "You know, I heard that the 5th floor supply room door is in great working condition. I even heard that someone installed a lock on the inside. You know, just in case they were looking for a little privacy…"

Betty's eyes widened as she vainly tried to hide her horrification. "Daniel, I…"

Daniel winked and looked pointedly at the sandwich cart behind Betty and once again began to saunter away only to stop once more. "Oh, and Betty." His hand motioned towards her hair. "You might want to fix your hair a little bit. I think mussed might be the word that is used to describe it."

Betty's hand immediately flew to the top of her head, her face crimson, as she watched her boss walk away chuckling to himself.

Next Up: Armondo's and after…


End file.
